


Knock Next Time

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Background Relationships, Being Walked In On, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sweet, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: When Len runs late for a Legends meeting, Ray helpfully offers to retrieve him. He might wish he hadn't.





	Knock Next Time

When Len realized that Ava could get on and off the ship without commandeering it back and forth, he asked for one of the watch devices to do the same. He could have just stolen one, but being good involved not stealing from his friends and their significant others.

Plus Sara and Ava might beat him up as a team and he didn’t want that.

When he asked, she narrowed her yes, fingers going to her watch protectively. “Why?”

“You like to visit Sara at night with some form of discretion, don’t you?”

She blushed and didn’t ask any more questions.

***

“Someone go get Snart,” Sara ground her teeth. “Sylvester Stallone is trying to audition for the first performance of Romeo and Juliet and I’d appreciate if he didn’t slack off.”

“I’ll go!” Ray volunteered, trying to keep the peace and rushing off. The rest of the group didn’t look quite so eager to get up anyway, lounging over their seats, tired after a night of drinking mead with some grateful villagers. Perhaps a hangover was what was making Sara so cranky; she _had_ gone round for round with the biggest guy in the bar.

“Len, Sara said you had to get to the meeting room, and I’m pretty sure she-” Ray cut off as he entered Len’s room without knocking and spotted something he hadn’t expected.

Len lay facing the door, his back to the wall, but he curled forward around someone tucked against his chest protectively.

A tuft of brown hair stuck out above the covers, Len’s fingers threaded through it to cradle whoever’s head it was to him. The other person had their own hands clutched in Len’s shirt.

When Ray entered, Len jerked his head up, already looking angry.

“Shit, sorry!” Ray said, jumping back to close the door, but not before he saw Barry Allen lift his head from his enemy’s chest and blink around blearily.

Ray rushed back to the group, face bright red.

“Um,” His voice was higher than usual. “I think he’s kinda busy.”

Sara rolled her eyes. “Too busy to do his job?” She fixed him with a look, taking in his flushed cheeks and nervous hand wringing. “You didn’t catch him jacking off, did you?”

“What?” Ray laughed nervously, bordering on hysterical. “No.”

She narrowed her eyes as everyone looked confused. “Why are you blushing?”

“I’m not!” Ray exclaimed, turning a darker red.

Just then, Len walked in, glare a little darker than usual, particularly when it landed on Ray.

“Why is Ray acting like something weird happened?” Sara asked him.

Len rolled his eyes and lied easily. “I sleep naked and he got an eyeful.”

“Right,” Ray said, lying less easily, trying not to picture the exact way Barry had held onto Len’s very real shirt, tenderly yet like he would never let go. “Yeah. Right.”

Mick snorted. “You’d think you’d never seen another dick before.”

Great, now Ray had another reason to blush.

“Anyway,” Len said tightly. “Ray said we had a meeting.”

“Yes,” Sara sat back. “Sylv-”

“Pardon me Captain,” Gideon interrupted. “But Mr. Allen has asked me to inform Mr. Snart that he has exited the Waverider, and to offer his apologies to Mr. Palmer.”

Ray was experiencing so much blood rushing to his face, he might pass out, while Len had stiffened with every word of Gideon’s.

Everyone stared at them.

“Uh,” Nate said, sleepy look dissipating as he looked between Ray and Len. “Barry was here?”

A slow grin spread over Sara’s face. “Did Ray see you fucking?”

As Len opened his mouth to respond, Ray, relieved that he saw something less embarrassing than _that_ , blurted out, “No! They were just cuddling!”

Instead of rolling their eyes like Ray expected, everyone burst into laughter.

“Leonard Snart,” Jax wheezed. “was cuddling the _Flash_.”

Sara cackled. “Little spoon or big spoon, Len?”

Len just glared at Ray. “Don’t help anymore, Palmer.” he growled. “Unless you wanna get squished next time you’re small.”

Looking chagrined, Ray snapped his jaw shut.

“Is everyone finished?” Len raised an eyebrow, using his Captain Cold voice.

Unfortunately for him, everyone was pretty much immune to it at that point.

They all snickered, not looking at him.

Muffling her giggles, Sara tried to start again. “Sylvester Stallone has appeared in Shakespearean England...”

***

“So how long have you and Barry...” Ray trailed off when Len turned his glare up from his sandwich. He swallowed hard and tried to continue. “Been uh... a thing?”

Len’s dark look softened somewhat, perhaps mollified by Ray’s bravery. He looked down to finish assembling his sandwich.

“Three months,” he said gruffly, almost speaking to his lunch. “Officially.”

Trying to hide the pleased look from his face over breaking down a small wall with Len, Ray nodded. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

Len set the package of cheese down and put his hands on the edge of the counter, fixing Ray with a look.

“Okay, so we didn’t handle it that well,” Ray conceded. “But it was a pretty surprising way to find out.”

Continuing his meal, Len rolled his eyes. “No one asked you to see that.”

Ray blushed. “Anyway... We’ll be cool about it. Barry’s a good guy and you... deserve that.”

Len snorted. “Thanks.”

“I mean it,” Ray said. “And you know... Barry is my friend.”

“Gonna give me the shovel talk?”

“No. I was just thinking. Barry’s my friend and Mick is yours. Maybe we could double date.” Ray flashed a grin and ran out before Len could register what he’d said and hit him.

***

Gideon informed Len that Barry had returned a few hours later and he made his way back to his room.

He didn’t expect to find Barry fast asleep in his bed, clothes still on.

Len smirked and came to sit beside him, rubbing up and down Barry’s back slowly.

Shifting under Len’s touch, Barry groaned soft and blinked. “Damn... did I fall asleep?”

Smile growing, Len carded his fingers through Barry’s hair. “Seems that way, Scarlet.”

Barry grumbled soft and rolled to his back. “So did Ray really walk in on us this morning or did I dream that?”

“Do you often dream about Ray Palmer coming into my bedroom?” Len raised an eyebrow.

Barry grinned. “I mean, he does have a suit that can make him _grow_...”

“Don’t make me smother you,” Len nodded to his pillow.

Laughing, Barry’s fingers ran over the hem of Len’s shirt. “Don’t worry, I’m not looking for another player here.”

Len leaned down for a kiss. “Hmm... Good.”

Barry smiled against his lips between kisses. His arms looped around Len’s neck and pulled him down closer.

Obliging, Len shifted and slipped his arms beneath Barry, laying beside him.

“You know you didn’t have to apologize to Palmer,” Len murmured, kissing soft. “He’s the one who didn’t knock.”

Pulling back a little, Barry’s brow creased. “He told you I asked Gideon to apologize?”

Len smirked. “Gideon kindly announced to the whole group that you had left and offered your apology.”

Barry gasped. “Oh no.”

“Oh yes.”

Groaning, Barry pressed his forehead to Len’s shoulder. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry. I thought she’d tell you guys when you were alone.”

Len chuckled and ran his fingers through Barry’s hair. “They had to find out sometime.”

Barry didn’t budge. “How did it go?”

“Terribly. They’re all children.” Len’s voice was far fonder than he liked.

The bridge of Barry’s nose pressed harder in the curve of Len’s shoulder. “Fuck. I’m sorry.”

Len laughed and moved back. “Barry, they’re all immature. It was going to go about that way no matter what.”

Barry sighed. “I suppose.”

“I think we should let Ray tell Joe though.”

Barry narrowed his eyes. “Don’t even joke about that.”

“I’m serious.” A huge, shit-eating grin spread over Len’s face, voice going higher in a poor imitation of Ray’s voice. “Don’t worry Officer, I only caught them cuddling!”

“Oh my God!” Barry’s expression became horrified. “Did he really tell everyone that?”

Len nodded solemnly. “They all want to know who the little spoon is.”

A sly smile worked its way onto Barry’s face. “What did you tell them?”

“Believe it or not, Barry, but I didn’t share intimate details of our cuddling positions with our friends.” Len moved to his back and tugged Barry with him.

Barry grinned playfully, kissing him quick. “You just don’t wanna admit you’re the little spoon sometimes.”

Len sniffed. “I deny that and any other allegations.”

“Does that mean that you’re only going to be the big spoon from now on?” Barry teased, thumb coming up to brush over Len’s cheekbones.

“Hmph,” Len grumbled. “We’ll see.”

“We will,” Barry said happily. “But hopefully Ray won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! pretty please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed! i usually respond to comments, but if you've commented on some of my past work and i haven't: i accidentally had my inbox notifications turned off! i still very much appreciate them and i'm hunting them down. thank you to everyone who did and does comment<3


End file.
